Their First Time
by DawnWildar
Summary: Neville and Luna find comfort in each other's company in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. They slowly fall in love. A short and sweet romance. One-shot.


Neville walked towards Luna as she stood under the shade of a large oak tree, on the Hogwarts grounds, staring at the thestrals. Neville thought about how so many more students would be able to admire the majestic creatures in all their magnificence, after the Battle of Hogwarts the previous year.

Neville and Luna, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others in their year had returned for their final year, to finish their education under the able guidance of the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonnagall. As they roamed the hallways, memories of the fateful night when the most evil dark wizard in history had been defeated was still fresh in these students' minds, and it seemed at some moments, it had only happened yesterday.

Neville saw that Luna's eyes were shining with tears, and he said, "Luna, what's the matter? Is everything all right?"

Luna didn't bother to wipe her eyes. Instead she turned to Neville and said, "Yes, I'm quite all right. I was thinking that we are lucky to be here, after what happened. You were so brave that night, everyone was so brave. I'm remembering those we lost."

Nevile awkwardly put an arm round her and said, "You mustn't think we have lost them, Luna, don't think that for one minute. They're all in our hearts, and we carry their memories with us everywhere."

"That was a very beautiful thing to say, Neville. It's true, their memories live on."

Neville pulled her closer to him, and Luna rested her head on his chest. Suddenly she said in a muffled voice, "Neville, I think my ears have wrackspurts. My brain feels fuzzy, and my heartbeat has become faster."

Neville smiled to himself. He was feeling the same. The unspoken words lingered in the air above them, as they stood wrapped in the warm embrace. It was the beginning.

XXXXXXXX

Neville sat in the library with Luna, as they worked on their Transfiguration essays. They had begun to spend a lot of time together, but they hadn't talked about what it meant. But secretly, every time Neville clapped eyes on Luna, his heart felt lighter and he felt like smiling, and every time Luna saw Neville, it seemed as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

When they were together, time lost its meaning and the only thing they noticed was each other. Maybe it was friendship, maybe it was more. But the unspoken words stayed just that, unspoken.

Neville turned to Luna and said, "Are you nearly finished?" "Yes, I think I am," she replied. "Well, then I want to take you somewhere. Come with me." Neville took her hand and they made their way to the Greenhouses.

Neville led her into the second Greenhouse. Twilight was just breaking, and the first rays of the moon illuminated the scene. At this moment Neville stopped at a bush filled with magnificent white flowers. Their heavenly scent perfumed the air, and cast a sweet spell around them.

Neville took a deep breath, and said, "Luna, these flowers are called Moondew. They are a commonly occurring plant, especially in Scotland and Ireland, very useful in making potions, especially the-" Then he stopped. "That's not what I want to say."

Luna looked at him curiously. Neville started again. "These are the Moondew flowers, and your name means the moon. What I'm trying to stay is, Luna, I quite like you, and um, well, will you go out with me?"

"Oh Neville, you're so sweet. No one has ever asked me out before! Of course, I'd love to."

And then the young couple stood by the Moondew in the soft moonlight, and shared their very first kiss.

XXXXXXXX

Neville and Luna had been inseparable since that beautiful night, and the weeks had passed by with stolen kisses in the hallways or at Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade. The best part about their courtship was that they were also best friends. Of course, awkward moments still abounded, with Neville wondering how he'd actually been brave enough to ask her out, and Luna disappearing into her own world at times.

But a better matched couple hadn't ever been seen, and they thought that the time had come to take their relationship to the next level. They had been hesitant to talk about it, but they had got past the initial sweet and innocent stage, and they were ready to focus on their bodies' desires. Losing their virginity to each other was just another way of strengthening their bond.

Neville had made sure that the boys dormitory would remain empty that evening. Of course he had to endure a lot of teasing from Harry, Ron and the others but it was worth it. He had performed some spells and the dormitory looked pretty with candles floating in midair and the sweet scent of vanilla hanging in the air. When Luna arrived and he set his eyes on her, he thought his heart would burst with the love he felt for her. Neither had said it out loud, but they knew it was love.

Both of them seemed nervous, but when their lips touched, they melted into the kiss, and forgot about everything except the way their bodies meshed so well together. Luna suggested putting out the candles, when their passion had elevated, but Neville refused. "He said, "I want to see you, all of you."

"Neville, I'm really embarrassed. My body, well it's not perfect. And lord knows, I've had enough people talking about my head. I'm Loony Lovegood, after all. You must have heard those people say that. So maybe my head is not quite right in your eyes, but I can't bear it if you think my body is flawed too. Please." Her voice quavered.

Neville brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Luna, don't you ever think that I think of you as anything other than the beautiful, smart and kind person that you are. I could never think of you as flawed, you are perfect in my eyes. Luna, I love you." There, he'd said it.

Luna's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too."

As the candles flickered, the air filled with their soft moans and the sounds of their lovemaking. It was awkward, clumsy, beautiful and enlightening. It was their first time.


End file.
